Someone of Her Own
by shastalily
Summary: Willow has to face her worst fear when she meets a friend in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Angel: The Series.

**Someone of Her Own**

**_Chapter 1_**

Once upon a time, on a Hellmouth too close for comfort, there lived a cute little witch named Willow. She was very clever and could do all kinds of spells, but there was something missing in her life. She longed for someone of her very own... someone to understand her...

Late one evening, Willow was on her way home from the library when she met a vampire. She easily vanquished him with her wooden stake, and then bent down to fix her shoelace. When she was doing this, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She looked around and said, "Angel... is that you? Where are you?"

The answer came from the foot of an oak tree in front of her. "I'm down here, Willow." She looked down, and to her great horror, she saw a large frog sitting there. Willow shrieked, and jumped up on top of a nearby picnic table.

"Angel, where are you? It's a f-frog! You know how I feel about frogs," she wailed.

"It's me, Willow. **I'm** the frog. I'm sorry to scare you, but I really need your help," said the frog.

Trembling, Willow stepped off the picnic table and inched closer to poor Angel. "Why are you a frog?"

Angel sighed, and his frog tongue slithered out of his mouth to catch a fly. Willow squeaked, and Angel said, "I'm sorry, Willow. The frog in me has to do that. Believe me, I hate being this way. Buffy got mad and put a spell on me because I didn't want to be her boyfriend."

"You don't?" asked Willow, very surprised.

"No way... I just don't love her that way. Since you cast the spell that made my soul permanent, I just want to find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to do that with Buffy."

"Oh dear," said Willow. "I'll have to find a spell to help you."

"Thank you. Uh... Willow... I know how you feel about frogs, but could I..."

"You can come home with me," she said. Willow pulled a sweater out of her backpack and wrapped it around Angel. She gingerly picked him up, and holding him as far away from her as possible, placed him in her backpack. She hurried home, thinking, '_I love you, Angel, but I'm_ _never wearing this sweater again_.'

When Willow arrived home, she went to her bedroom, and using her sweater, she made a bed for Angel on the floor. She prepared herself for bed, and said, "Good night Angel. I hope you can sleep okay. I'll start looking for spells in the morning."

"Good night, Willow. Thank you for your help,"

Angel and Willow closed their eyes and went to sleep, with the comforting knowledge that they were not alone...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Willow was still half asleep when she got up in the morning, and forgot that Angel was a frog and that he was sleeping on the floor. She swallowed a scream and then went to find something to eat. She opened the door so that Angel could catch some flies for his breakfast.

After breakfast, Willow started studying her spell books, looking for a spell to help Angel. By the time evening arrived, she had found a verse in a very old book. She read it to Angel:

_That, which Anger doth bring forth,_

_The Red Witch's Kiss shall mend._

"This fits your situation. I think we need to do this."

"You don't need to kiss me, Willow. It's too much to ask of you." But Angel thought longingly, '_I'd love for her to kiss me if I was myself again, but she wouldn't want to kiss_ _a vampire_.'

"No, Angel... you're my friend. I would do anything to help you. Even this..." She knelt down, closed her eyes, and quickly kissed Angel on the side of his frog face. In the next instant, Willow found herself kissing Angel the vampire. "Oh," she said, blushing. "How do you feel?"

Angel looked down and grabbed a blanket to cover his nakedness. "Oops!" he said. "I forgot that I wouldn't have any clothes."

Willow giggled. "I'll give you some of my dad's clothes. I'm glad you're okay again."

Angel went to the bathroom and got dressed. Then he came back to Willow's room. "Thank you for your help Willow, and for the clothes. Would you come to dinner with me?" he asked hopefully. "I don't eat but you could, and I could thank you for your help in a better way."

"You don't have to thank me with dinner, Angel."

"I want to do this," insisted Angel.

"Okay, but why don't we go to your house. Then you can have your blood while I eat."

"Are you sure?" Angel said doubtfully. "Buffy didn't like to see me... feed."

"I'm not Buffy. I accept you just the way you are. Demon and man... you're my friend."

"Thank you, little one," said Angel quietly. "I'll go home now and order some food for you. Come over in about an hour."

"Okay," said Willow, and went to change her clothes while Angel hurried home to prepare for his guest.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When Willow arrived at Angel's house, the usually quiet vampire was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. He was so happy that Willow had agreed to eat with him. '_Maybe_,' he thought, '_she likes me_. _Oh, wow, she's so beautiful. She's like fire. I guess I'm like ice... being a vampire and all. I don't know why she'd have anything to do with me, but I'm really glad she's here.'_

While Angel was having the conversation with himself, Willow was looking around the dining room. It was decorated with countless candles and there was a lovely meal set out for her on the table with fine china and silverware. '_Vampires don't like fire,' _she thought in awe, '_he did this for me.'_ "Oh Angel... This is wonderful! How did you do this in an hour?"

Angel grinned happily. "Vampires are fast. I'm glad you like it. Please come and eat before your food gets cold."

"Where's your meal?" frowned Willow.

"I... Are you sure, Willow?" asked Angel, embarrassed about his need for blood.

"Of course I am, silly." Willow took his hand, and squeezed it gently. "You are my friend and you are very special just the way you are." Angel looked at her with wonder, and kissed her hand. He then went to the kitchen to heat his mug of blood, and joined Willow at the table.

Angel and Willow talked about many things, and Willow was pleased to be able to make Angel laugh at her stories. Later, after walking Willow home, Angel said, "I had a great evening with you. I'm not sure that I've ever laughed so much."

"It looks good on you," said Willow, fondly looking up at the tall, dark vampire.

Angel smiled at the small redhead, and asked, "Would you like to do this again?"

"Yes," she said. "I had a very good time with you."

They were silent for a moment, neither one wanting to say good-night. Angel looked into Willow's beautiful green eyes and asked Willow if he could kiss her good-night. She looked surprised, but shyly nodded. Very gently, Angel touched his lips to hers, and said good-night. Willow watched him go down the street until he was out of sight. She closed the door and the curtains and went to bed.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next evening, Angel came to visit Willow, and they went for a walk. While they walked, Willow asked Angel what he wanted to do about Buffy. "I can cast a spell to keep her from doing anything like this again." Angel agreed to this idea, and smiled at the little witch. "I wouldn't want you to have to kiss anyone else, little one."

Willow blushed furiously and avoided his gaze. "I... um... wouldn't want that either." Angel grinned, and gave her a hug. He pulled back slightly and asked, "Will you be my girl?"

Willow's eyes grew wide, and she couldn't speak for a moment. "You want me?" she whispered.

"Yes, my little Willow. I've always wanted someone of my very own... someone to understand me... I want you to be that person. I think you're perfect."

"That's what I've wanted too," said Willow. "But I'm not perfect," she added sadly.

"You're perfect for **me**... unless you don't want a vampire for a boyfriend, "said Angel, putting on his brooding face.

"Yes, I do!" exclaimed Willow, wrapping her arms around the neck of the handsome vampire, and kissing him senseless.

"Wow!" said Angel, staring down at Willow. "I didn't know you could kiss like that!"

"It's only for you," she said with a smile. "If you don't like it... "She began to pull away.

"Come back here!" growled Angel, gently pulling her back into his arms. "I want some more of those kisses."

Willow kissed her Angel again and made the vampire purr happily. They decided to say good-night eventually and promised many more kisses in the future...

**-The End-**


End file.
